Team Natsu and the Sisters
by BlueFairy890
Summary: Team Natsu is getting a new mission to help to girls find out about their past and make sure that peace will hold still in Magnolia, on their way they try to make friends with Saber Tooth Sting and Rogue. not just that but will Gray and Natsu stop being dense and finally have the guts to kiss or ask out Juvia and Lucy. and will Jerza happen? maybe. hope you'll like it!
1. The Beginning

Two dragons sat in their den, talking about a little girl laying on the floor, "Cassiopea, we already taught her enough skills to live on her own so-"

"Weisslogia, She's only six years old! but I guess it is time." The dark dragon and the light dragon focused and a light appeared on top of the girl, She started fading slowly.

"She will go to a safer place now." Weisslogia bowed her head as a farewell to the little girl, Cassiopea did the same thing and whispered the girl's name "Rose.."

In a another Dragon den~

The elemental dragon lay whispering the same thing to a different girl laying on the floor, "I'll wish you luck in living my dear girl" Mysteria bowed her head and touched the girl's head once more.

"Holly, you will join a guild that you can be yourself good luck.." Mysteria lay still in the dark after the little girl faded away. She shook her massive head and flew away in the moonlight to lead the other dragons to safety.

12 years later in Fairy tail

"Levy thank you for letting me borrow your book" Rose flipped her dark blue hair and walked away her boots made a click clack sound on the ground as she walked.

Levy sweatdropped at her and yelled "thanks, Rose see ya!" Levy waved her hand and saw Rose lift her hand in the air to say okay.

Rose has dark blue hair that goes down to her knees and a exceed named Alicia. Rose has Light and dark dragon slayer magic and also can requip her weapons, she has her Fairy tail sign on her leg, and wears gloves that don't cover her fingertips.

Her shirt only goes down to the middle of her stomach and it's black, she's wearing blue jeans and she also has light blue eyes, she stays quiet and she's way scary sometimes! and only Levy and Lucy know her secret.

In Saber Tooth guild

A girl with black hair the color of midnight and bright blue eyes gazed restlessly in the guild. "Oi, Holly wanna go on a mission with us?" Sting Eucliffe went up to her and patted her head.

"no thanks I'll stay here" she patted her Evee (**If you watched pokemon than you'll know what they are.) **

the little brown figure jumped on her lap and rested their. "suit yourself me and Rogue are going to go see ya!" he waved and walked away from the girl.

Holly waited until they were out of sight to go to the forest where she usually stayed when Sting or Rogue were gone.

"oh Cherry I wish I can be as strong as Sting-kun and Rogue-kun!" She crossed her arms and puffed out a breath of tiredness and relaxed.

"Maybe I'll explore farther in the forest this time.." She stood up and let Cherry transform into a Umbreon, her dark transformation.

"Are you sure you wanna go deeper in? last time you ended up crying and Sting and Rogue had to save you remember?" Cherry walked by her master and sighed like she was older than her.

"Meanie!"

This is what Holly looks like~

She has black hair that goes down to the middle of her knees and bright blue eyes and her power is like Mysteria said she's a Element dragon slayer and she wears a light blue dress that goes down knees it doesn't have any sleeves and she also wears a light pink jacket over the top part of the dress.

and white short jeans that go down to her knees too and white shoes.

* * *

**The End! this is the same story like Saber Fairy but a new one cuz I didn't like Saber Fairy so here's a new and improve version of it! hope you like it do not own Fairy tail!**

that's all


	2. First meeting for Two Minutes?

Rose was on another mission, she was supposed to help a army of men but ended up seeing a wasted deadland of blood and the smell of murder left behind.

"Damn it, Why do all the missions I go to there's a mini bonus level included!" She mumbled with her 'God what the hell!' Voice.

She walked farther not caring if she stepped on a couple bones. Alicia's nose twitched as the exceed flew above the girls head.

"what are we going to do now Rose?" The exceed glided down to land on Rose's shoulder.

"well I can just bring them back to life I guess..." Her voice trailed off when she heard footsteps coming closer.

three people appeared wearing a cape with a hoodie that covered their faces, they reeked of fresh blood!

The two boys uncovered their selves which revealed a sign that brought darkness to the dragonslayer's eyes.

The Saber Tooth mark brought back horrible and cold hearted memories that made her flinch.

one of the boys spoke "please don't recover them it took strength to kill and kill the souls out of them" Rogue's low voice spoke and echoed in the wasteland.

Sting smirked "Fairy Tail members are soo 7 years ago"

Rose stood ground flaring at what the two dimwits or what Rose calls, the Jerks who really don't give a shit about anyones souls exept for theirs.

Holly uncovered herself too revealing her long blue hair in a Long high ponytail with her long bangs hanging from both sides, she had on Jean shorts and Black combat boots.

And a blue long sleeve shirt that the sleeves only went down to her elbows Also the shirt only went down to the middle of her stomache and she wore gloves that uncovered her fingertips also a Holly-flower necklace.

Rose envied at how cool they looked but shook her head as in saying that Fairy tail wizards are better.

"Too bad, cuz FT is about to show you our real power in the games..if you show up, or are you scared?" Rose taunted.

Holly gave a snort of disbelief but Sting elbowed her to shut up.

Rose snapped her fingers and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "She left..." Sting said and started laughing.

New day at the Fairy Tail guild-

"Natsu!don't you need rest for the games?" Lucy asked the salamander which was running aroung the guild chasing Gray in the space that was left in the little guild.

"Why? This is warm up! We have our second orgin so, I'm trying to test it!" Lucy sweatdropped and looked at Erza.

"you going to stop them?" She asked, while eating her left over bread. "If they set this place to fire then maybe more than just stop them"

Erza ate her breakfast while telling Kinnana and Mira for Strawberry cake.

"Erza-san how do you lose weight so fast after eating so much stuff?" Wendy asked her. "You should ask Natsu that" Lucy whispered to Wendy and she just nodded.

Lisanna sat by Lucy, "Lucy-chan! Do you think Laxus likes me?" Lisanna started blushing like a lot! Lucy laughed and started giving her advice.

Rose walked in and got "Hey!" "Hi!" Or "How you doing?" She smiled and said Hi back, Levy started going on and on about the summary of the book she just read "Twins Story"

"it was soo awsome! I could've related you to one of the twin if you had a twin yourself, but you are a dragon slayer and your parents were dragons so yup!" Rose giggled at how buzzy Levy was.

"may I borrow it?" Rose asked with a smile, "sure! Just bring it back when were done k! Or else if you dare break that book you are going to pitifully go to the bottom of hell okay?"

Rose didn't show any expression that she was scared or shocked or anything like that, none! She just nodded.

At the same time at Saber Tooth-

"eh? I didn't get that joke" Holly blinked at a Saber tooth member who was telling a joke to her.

"Uhgh! Nevermind!" He turned away and started telling someone else the joke.

Sting came over to her,"A request from the master" He gave her a piece of paper and she read it for awhile and nodded to Cherry.

She nodded to Sting and he just blinked.

She walked away feeling excitement fill her.

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter! It took me like three weeks to do it sorry I was also working on my other story! So please forgive me and it's only the second chapter! Do Not OWN ANYTHING!**


End file.
